


【ERE】Wild world 野蛮世界（仿生人AU）

by Jounyeats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jounyeats/pseuds/Jounyeats
Summary: 2038年的和平巴黎，世界和平，法国人没什么革命的爱好了，但他们仍然怀念这种感觉，但和平来之不易。于是他们造了反骨型的仿生人来替他们学懂革命这件事。格朗泰尔是一个艺术家，他每日作画，喝酒，没有谈恋爱，最近看大革命时期的书。爱潘妮，他的多年好友，送了他一个礼物。“我说，‘今夜以后，至少是今夜，我是我’。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	【ERE】Wild world 野蛮世界（仿生人AU）

当世间一切都和平安定下来的时候，大家就需要一根反骨，但反骨往往难以轻易就贴合上脊椎成为身体的一部分。那么，外接反骨吧，外接一根反骨，却不能简单如同过去大哥大装天线。毕竟想法需要长时间的灌输和言传身教，如果一根天线就了事，大学里面早就充斥了各种收音机的变体。 

但人类是聪明的，他们设计出各种的仿生人，仿生人有变体，仿生人还要成为模因论的实践者。 

你可以活如平和丧尸，总有人替你热血上头。  
若无革命者，则科技进步的优势就显现出来，让我们造一个仿生革命者，让我们梦中享受不流血的血色浪漫。 

他们说，这是大进步。 

大进步之下，没有完卵，更没有能幸存于世的桃花源工作室。

格朗泰尔尚在和颜料搏斗，未出一个喜人结果，就看到屏幕上爱潘妮的脸。她call起人来有不达目标不罢休的狠劲，格朗泰尔喊了声接通，就看见她兴致勃勃，几乎要穿过屏幕给他拥抱。 

“怎么，你要请我喝轩尼诗的EXTRA？” 

“喝不死你，上次的Chimay你已经喝光？” 爱潘妮摆摆手，“先放下你的灵魂伴侣酒瓶子，讲个正事。” 

“你上次和我说，你梦中见那个缪斯，你又凭借记忆画下来，白看不厌，你把画多传我几张，顺便和我讲讲他。” 

格朗泰尔蹬蹬跑到一旁去，掀开一幕布，展示他的杰作，他左看右看都满意，是画中人本身就带有的独特魅力。看他一眼，可一夜不去“Harry’s Bar”*，甚至可以一夜难眠。 

他转过身，向爱潘妮展示这幅他的杰作。他仍然每日安稳作画，喝酒，酒精入肚就平了心肝的乱撞。他不恋爱，事实上，他觉得没什么可爱。世间人大部分都类似，度日的时候求安稳，因为这个世代就是要求人平稳，成固定形态，辩论也循规蹈矩。而儿童，幼儿对他的艺术是一种折磨，这种天生的隔阂感让他并无生子和繁衍后代的需求。 

作品就是我的儿女，更贴心也更忠诚，用他的话来说，就是这样。 

但他的这幅杰作，格朗泰尔称呼这幅杰作为“缪斯”，他其实有给他起好名字，在遥远的学生起义群体中翻出来的领袖名字，他叫这位缪斯为安灼拉。

“他大概就是这个样子的，爱潘妮，是这个样子，金发，用雕像一般的脸来评论他的长相其实并不恰当。因为我觉得，雕像是照着他的样子而出生的。他叫安灼拉，在梦里的时候，有点倔强，相当倔强，和我争论斯多葛主义学说。他应该是一个革命领袖一类的人物，带领大家伙站上酒馆，挂住红旗，我要是想陪他一起死都得先征得他同意，他要不点头我都无法顺着气变成一块纪念碑…” 

格朗泰尔絮絮叨叨，一边传画给爱潘妮一边阐述自己的梦中情史，直到爱潘妮叫出那声“停下”。

“停下，格朗泰尔，停下，你快要过生日，我决定给你一个惊喜。现在我要去工作了。”

爱潘妮是仿生人工厂的设计总监，她每日都在围着这个打转，但她这次不是要从流水线上拖一个成品下来给格朗泰尔，那太不够意思。

她申请新的一间工作室，里面带有设计车床的那种，地上铺满格朗泰尔传过来的“缪斯安灼拉”，赶工好几天，又以挑剔的完美主义者眼光来审视这位新出世的躯壳。完美，太完美了，正是格朗泰尔画中的模样。 

她设定好程序，程序大体与其他反骨类的革命仿生人并无二异，都是那么些东西，忠诚，聪慧，伶牙俐齿，足够的热情和爱，号召他人时情感异常丰富。她又加进格朗泰尔琐碎话语中不停强调的那些东西，“他几乎不望玫瑰花，不知道春天是什么，细长的淡黄睫毛、蓝眼睛、迎风飘动的头发、绯红的双颊、鲜艳的嘴唇、美妙的牙齿，满天曙光晓色的滋味。已经是个成人了，却依然像个孩子。*” 

…总之，她尽了全力。 

完工时，她把这些话写进卡片，合着说明书一起塞进安灼拉短途旅程所携带的那件外套里。

“你叫什么？”她问这个粗野的安提诺*。

“安灼拉”，他说，“我叫安灼拉”。 

接下来的事就不用爱潘妮操心了，她拨打格朗泰尔电话，确定他今日没有出门的打算，甚至还诓他，“我带酒上门看你”。 

格朗泰尔求之不得，格朗泰尔今天生根门内。 

安灼拉是特殊型号，天下只此一个，别无替代，没有长得和他相像的，也没有与他程序完全一致的。爱潘妮作为设计师，没给他内置追踪器，也没留下什么所谓的后门，完完全全像是新造一个生命来人间，任由他自然发展枝叶。 

她开车到格朗泰尔门前，放下安灼拉，让他在自己走远后敲门。 

安灼拉觉得这个要求完全合理，于是听从了，看见爱潘妮走远了，才按响门铃。服装设计部选了一身西装三件套给他，是复古款，想他成为一个翩翩世家公子，领带勒得他有些喘不过气。但他还是得体的，微笑也得体。 

格朗泰尔来开门，携了一身酒气和颜料味的混搭体验，反正爱潘妮是来找他喝酒，他先喝一点也无妨。他穿皱巴巴的T恤，牛仔裤也是宽松款，自来卷的头发蓬松出了一股艺术家的气息。 

门外不是爱潘妮，是他的缪斯。 

他的缪斯活了，此刻裹着阳光站在他面前，即使没有驱着骏马也是俊美无比，是他历史画簿中卡诺瓦的杰出之作借了一束普罗米修斯盗来的火，塑了肉身，站在他面前，与他四目对望。尽管他那么适合三件套，却依然透露出一股遭受了束缚的愤怒感，他张嘴，讲话的语气也与格朗泰尔梦中的形象重合起来。 

“你好，我是安灼拉。”这缪斯开口了。 

格朗泰尔恭迎他进屋，他自己则坐进沙发里面，捞起一旁的通讯器，不能直接打电话，于是情绪就全宣泄在短讯上，这次换他狂呼爱潘妮。 

“干！我陷入狂热的恋爱。” 

反骨型仿生人不是家政型仿生人，他们设定出来不是为了做这个的。他们要做的事，是站在凡尔赛宫的门前，喊出一些标语，类似于“这儿，理想支配一切！*”他们承担起这样的重任，起到闹钟一般的唤醒用途，把上班中的人们抓成灵魂出窍的样子，大家嬉嬉笑笑一场，就能变成新时代的嬉皮士。

你不用想什么，有人替你想。

你不用翻阅大部头史料才能让话语振聋发聩，有人替你说。

安灼拉差点没逃脱这个怪圈，他的程序把他脑子框柱了，让他脑中总在打仗，喋喋不休。格朗泰尔开放家里一切权限给他，从此他身躯自由得像鸟，从工厂那个笼子里夺笼而出。

而格朗泰尔在作画，一个边角来来回回修改，炭笔秃了头，他蹲在垃圾桶旁边削笔。老派人士就是不用自动的削铅笔刀，一定要用小刀一点点刮。

“灵魂，这叫做与铅笔的灵魂对话。”又是该记录进格朗泰尔作品簿的名言。

他削好笔，看见一旁懒人沙发里的安灼拉，松垮垮的白色T恤领口有点大，正巧露出半截锁骨，和着颈窝，乘了阴影凹进去。安灼拉的动作懒洋洋的，很有居家风，一举一动都抓着格朗泰尔的眼球，他半晌也回不过神。

“你喝不喝咖啡？”他问出口，虔诚的宛如一个信徒，完全遗忘这是个仿生人，又完全遗忘自己名义上是他的负责人。

他觉得自己头一次学会爱人，炙热的心在胸腔里来回跃动，一边指挥着他伸出手去触碰，一边又提醒他贸然行动缺失尊重。要先开口问了，得到许可才能放心弯下腰练习神圣的接吻。

格朗泰尔抓起刚削好的铅笔，又拽过占据各角落的速写纸。像窃贼偷盗绝世珍宝那样，摹在纸上头，摹出一个完整的安灼拉。

感情喷薄，汹涌如海浪。

他的动作太急，安灼拉从手上的书里抬头起来瞧他，回应过来他在画自己。在闷骚这件事上，有时仿生人与人类并无差距。但好歹，程序要求他们坦诚表明自我，还要他有足够的好奇心。

“你在画我，我能不能看看你画成什么样？”

格朗泰尔无法拒绝任何安灼拉的要求，他双手奉上，又再问一遍咖啡的问题，他原本作画时喜欢喝酒，但安灼拉给他下了规定，说X光透视镜扫描过，这样下去一定出问题。他老实了，口香糖，咖啡，任何可以除口欲的替代品，他都用上，为了讨安灼拉欢心。

尽管在安灼拉的程序设定里，格朗泰尔不是被列入黑名单的厌恶品。

但他心甘情愿。

“我要冰美式，加奶不加糖，谢谢。”

格朗泰尔夺命而逃进厨房，临走前把素描纸拍进安灼拉的怀里。他磨磨蹭蹭，两杯咖啡用了他快二十分钟，就为了不看到安灼拉看完画后失望的表情。但他出来时，却看见安灼拉还拿着那幅画。

“撕掉它吧，安灼拉，我恳求你了。”

“为什么？它很好看。”

仿生人不太理解人类为什么有这样的矛盾想法，他干脆凭着程序语言的结果，脱口而出。

“我从没想到我在画上是这样。”

画家放下咖啡，在他的缪斯面前跪下来，坐在自己的小腿上，膝盖下是柔软的羊毛地毯。

他开口，上学时偷懒拒学的拉丁语，浑浑噩噩跑出来，排成一排小火车，撞上安灼拉的收音系统。

“Oro supplex et acclinis, Cor contritum quasi cinis:Gere curam mei finis.*（我跪在此，祈求主的怜悯，我的心就像灰尘，万念俱灰，请在最后的时刻拯救我。）”

安灼拉开窍了，这种感情把他拥起来，那么直白，那么热切，他身处其中，如同置身枪管中的花，带着硝烟和血气生长起来。他的中枢处理器告诉他，根据小说和影视，大数据计算的结果是，下一步两个人要接吻才算好，这才是观众想要看到的。这时他低下头去看格朗泰尔，两片睫毛上下眨巴，他视网膜处理器上还有先前书上文字留下的印记。

他并非什么都懂，但正是这懵懂才让他真实地活过来。

他需要学习，他学习拉丁语，他瞧米什莱的浪漫革命派笔法，他握着红旗来回绕圈时是个高大的领袖。全能才不好，全能的上帝不是我们想要的爱侣。我们想要另一半有缺陷，哭的时候堵了鼻子四处找纸，要闹脾气跳脚，亲吻时牙齿磕碰上了，用软的舌尖来赎罪。

安灼拉获取一份毕业证书，从感情这条线上。

他问格朗泰尔，“你是不是想要吻我？”

格朗泰尔木强了，只能点头，身子僵直不能动，去追寻安灼拉的唇瓣，亲吻竟会带来这样巨大的快乐，他从未奢想过。

“你允许吗？”

安灼拉点了头。

那么亲吻。

吻来得气势汹汹，倾盆暴雨落下来，砸进不生粮食的盐碱地，雨滴也带上重量。这一瞬间他整个人沉入了某条河流，河水不澄净，闷黄，看不见底，他浮在水面上，溺水的人可以放弃所有。

但安灼拉的吻救回了他，拉他进人间。

他向好友米西什塔倾述，“我不是仿生人，但我知晓什么是突破墙壁的感觉，我活了，我要做他的卫星，绕着他打转。”

格朗泰尔从暗恋转为真正的恋爱，他画安灼拉，或者，只要安灼拉坐在这里，他就有源源不断的灵感。任何事物经过安灼拉的折射都变成珍品，他的生活突然被这几件事占满。

作画，亲吻安灼拉，喝酒，喝咖啡，争吵，做爱。

争吵不是嫉妒和愤怒作祟的争吵，通常围绕着某一本书或某一历史事件，安灼拉气势汹汹的朝他发问，他也不堪示弱的反驳回去。他们争论潘恩到底是不是真正的革命者，他明明是极端人士，却在巴黎变成温和的吉伦特派。

他们也为今天的音响占有权而幼稚的冷战。

会冷战的仿生人，可见他们是真实的恋爱。

直到他们定下西塞罗和萨鲁斯特的约定，“建立共和，让我们建立共和道德”。音响占有权的问题才算解决，但关于政治角色和历史的定论，他俩乐在其中，把这全然当成感情升华的一部分。

之前爱潘妮曾警告过他，她发邮件时公白飞站在她旁边，他两共属某个私密俱乐部，仅供仿生人行业人士加入，讨论议题永远围绕着“打破了的墙能否带来灵魂*”。她和公白飞是同一阵线的人，那就是，“这样的造物拥有真正的灵魂，而我们只是给了他们呼吸的节奏”。这就是爱潘妮拒绝若李提议，劝她升任市场销售部的理由——她不太能接受自己售卖一个有灵魂的物体，为他们明码标价，为他们开拓市场。

她只能接受自己短暂担任救世主的角色，在他们学会呼吸和奔跑的那个瞬间，她就卸下重担，和这些仿生人站在同一水平线上看这个世界。用一样的眼睛，用同等频率的呼吸，用思想来审视和理解身边的万物。

公白飞类似，公白飞是法律部的顶头顾问，相比起爱潘妮，他甚至更不愿意接触生产过程。因他理性又温和，早就认识这个世界是多样化的，有些东西，当它存在，当它变成他，变成她，变成他们，其实就已经是和人类是同样地位的生物了。他们唯一少的，就是繁殖的欲望，可其他的，只要那堵墙被打破，巴别塔就能建起来，他们就找到了自我。

他两一起给格朗泰尔发邮件，他们以为格朗泰尔的暗恋没结果，本想劝他一步一步慢慢来，不能强迫。他爱安灼拉，可安灼拉从不是任何人的专属物，他得让安灼拉同意，才能牵手。

格朗泰尔做到了，他没强迫过安灼拉，他只是单纯的爱他，他没探究过安灼拉到底是什么想法，尽管他心里总是忐忑不安。

有天安灼拉突然从书房里传了段录音简讯给他，说是让他验收他拉丁语的学习成果，格朗泰尔心想，以安灼拉的聪明劲，什么拿不下呢？绝对手到擒来。但他还是很认真的打开，坐在画板面前，打开那段简讯。

“Sit Deus propitious huic potatori.*（愿上帝赐仁慈于酒鬼）”。

安灼拉讲这句话时带着笑，他昨晚破戒了，与格朗泰尔共享了半瓶Macallan，今早起来，他的处理器还带着醉酒的后遗症。

格朗泰尔带坏他。

被指责的画家走到书房前去敲门，他大声朗诵以作回应。

“Dum in arca cerebri Bacchus dominatur, in me Phoebus irruit et miranda fatur. *（如果酒神主导了我思维的衰退，那阿波罗也会侵略我，并讲述奇妙的美景。）”

他俩一起大笑。

又过了半个月，公白飞传了两张邀请函给格朗泰尔，是朱尔斯·达鲁的雕塑展，他声称安灼拉一定会喜欢。公白飞与安灼拉非常谈得来，时常抱着书上门来找安灼拉探讨问题。

安灼拉用最短的时间，摘下了他心中最佳老友的桂冠。

“出门走走，去看个雕塑展？”

革命派仿生人欣然同意，谁能拒绝达鲁。

他俩驻足在那尊达鲁雕出来的玛丽安娜*面前，安灼拉看上去像个满怀爱意的毛头小子，迫不及待想握住心上人的手。

“你的情人是法兰西，我早该想到了。”

格朗泰尔从后面偷拍他，配图文字是“我的心上人遇见了他的心上人”。

古费拉克点了个赞，还转发给公白飞，公白飞评论。

“巧了，这也是我的心上人，我的女神。”

有件重要的事，悄悄探头，爱潘妮发的短讯里有那么一句话，她在最后才加上去，她说，“仿生人自我觉醒，需要打破一堵墙，他们会变得和以往有些不一样，但我不知道安灼拉的墙是什么，每个仿生人的  
墙都不一样”。

格朗泰尔知道这堵墙会在，但他从未过问。

数月了，安灼拉在朱尔斯·达鲁的雕像展里，终于看清楚这堵墙长什么样。有点透明，但边角处看起来锈迹斑斑，透过这堵墙，看见它后面达鲁在1889年雕刻的农民塑像低头望向脚下的土地。

像大革命期间起来的那一拨无套裤汉，历史悄悄定格起来。

所以他睁开眼。

“我想去看《共和国纪念碑》。*”

格朗泰尔开车载他到那座功勋像前，顶端的法国妇女永远不会收回伸出的脚步。革命的青少年也是这样的，他们永远沸腾燃烧，不愿意忍受那些不公，他们用青春和热血来塑造改变世界的砖头。

安灼拉下车，走上前亲吻吼叫着的铜狮的额头，他走进历史博物馆，人群熙熙攘攘的。倏忽间，他的爱从格朗泰尔身上抽离了出来，那份爱碎裂了，像阿伽颂笔下突然崩塌的悲剧，那一支离弦箭，跑向古代，又冲了回来。

突破栅栏的仿生人握住画家的手，和他分享了自己的所有感受。

“我终于成为真正的安灼拉”，他说。

安灼拉打破了那堵墙，他想，他爱法兰西，热衷义务，热衷美德。他被设计出来是为了革命，但他第一眼看见格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔的热爱吞没了他，让他以为爱就是独有又胶着的。

他终于学会“爱”这件事是伟大的象征。

“所以，你爱我吗？”格朗泰尔终于问出口。

“我爱你，”这次安灼拉回答得很快。

“但这种爱不是独占的，不属于你一个人，我与你接吻，我们做爱，我爱你。我爱这个世界，我爱你因为你属于这个世界，因为你是独一无二的生命体。我可能不会与其他人牵手亲吻，但我爱他们，正如同我爱你那样爱他们。”

格朗泰尔回过神来，他的占有欲在心中跑圈，和着一口二氧化碳，重重吐出体外。他心事重重，却被那个词惊住，立在原地像雕塑。

“你爱我。”

他只需求这么一点儿，就是安灼拉爱他，这爱是怎样的都无所谓，是错乱的，是博大的，是从古至今都一直存在的。

格朗泰尔得到回应了，从他的阿波罗那里。

他重复一遍，自由地，狂喜地，这是他梦中的最好结局。

“你爱我。”

1.一家巴黎很出名的老酒馆，据说很多著名鸡尾酒发源于此。

2.形容安灼拉长相的话和那句粗野的安提诺，都来自《悲惨世界》原文。

3、1968年五月风暴，索邦大学墙上的标语。

4、出自托马斯·车拉诺的《审判之日》。

5、仿生人打破墙这个设定取材自最近非常火的《底特律-成为人类》，也许大家都需要打破心中的柏林墙，然后参与一次石墙事件，仿生人也是如此。

6、安灼拉和格朗泰尔所说的两句都出自阿克波厄塔的《沸腾的心》，大致内容是诗人向主教说自己的罪过，他的罪过有生活一塌糊涂，钟情女色，赌博又爱喝酒。

7、玛丽安娜是法兰西共和国的国家象征。

8、《共和国纪念碑》矗立在民族广场上，是朱尔斯·达鲁的代表作之一。

这篇一气呵成，写的很爽，算是复健吧。安灼拉从不可能只爱一个人。

“你可能让他爱你，但你不能让他只爱你。”


End file.
